Love Plus - Happy Daily Life
Love Plus - Happy Daily Life is a medal game from Konami based around the popular Japanese dating sim franchise Love Plus. The machines and service were discontued at the end of May 2017. Gameplay "sees players advancing through a story attempting to collect medals. And Date Mode tasks gamers with making appropriate conversational choices to enjoy a “successful” date with the girl. Interestingly, Love Plus Medal features a smaller sub-display above the main screen. A 3D image of the girl is projected here to “encourage” players. Not only that, but they can be touched, in a feature which Konami imaginatively call “touch communication”." (Source: gamezone.com) Panel games A game mode that has been in operation since the beginning. There are daily mode and event mode. In daily mode, after betting medals (3 stages of 5BET, 10BET, 20BET), the panel with the same color or the same arrow as the panel in the place is selected from the 5 panels (4 at 5BET) distributed after BET. Choose (the same way as UNO in the card game ) and move the mini-girlfriend on the map. The more you continue to select panels (move her), the higher the payout will be. When there are no more panels available, the payout will be settled. If you select 5 or more panels (4 at 5BET) in succession, you will get a payout, otherwise you will not get a payout. The maximum number of panels that can be selected in a single game in a row is 100 (50 at the time of 5BET), and when that number is reached, the goal is reached. The panel is a total of seven colors. If you select three colors of red, green and blue (blue is invalid at 5 BET), the “chance step (“ ○ more sheets ”displayed at the top right of the screen) corresponding to the selected color ) "Decreases by one. When the chance step of each color becomes “0 remaining”, the mode shifts to the event mode. The blue / green event mode is a chance event for shifting to the date mode. Select a panel according to the same rules as in the daily mode (chance step is valid only in red), and when you complete the event by finding a lost item, you will enter the date mode. There are also events such as catching up with a specific person or taking a person to the destination within the specified number of games, and if the event cannot be achieved within the specified number of games, the mode returns to the daily mode and the date is checked in. In the red event mode, she receives various presents such as medals and costumes (to be worn on the mini girlfriend in the game), and after returning, returns to the current mode (daily mode or chance event). If the game is ended at the same time as the red chance step becomes zero, the event mode is entered after the payout is settled. Therefore, if "ODDS UP!" Is obtained at this time, the effect will be carried over to the next game. After the event ends (date mode ends, event achievement failure, gift acquisition), the corresponding chance step is reset to “75 remaining”. The above-mentioned sub-characters related to her may be standing on the map (up to 3 players per game, each of which is different for each of them). Roulette "appears and you can get the bonus of the item that stopped. Bonuses include "MEDAL (5 WIN, 10 WIN, 20 WIN)", "STEP UP! (3/10 each color, only red during a chance event)", "ODDS UP! (Panel payout is doubled)", "COIN ( Coins appear randomly on the map, one medal will be awarded when she stops), and "Date mode (should skip the chance event and go directly to date mode, daily mode only)". If the color of the conversation is purple instead of white, it will be a premium chance, and one of "MEDAL 20 WIN", "ODDS UP!", And "date mode (daily mode only)" will surely appear. In addition, since the way of playing is somewhat difficult, "Tutorial mode" is prepared (added in the July 2011 update, selectable at the start of the first game). Slot games Game mode added in the July 2011 update. Betting a certain number of medals (6 stages of 3, 6, 9, 15, 30, 60 BET) and spinning slots of 3 rows x 5 reels to earn medal dividends and bonuses. If a notice effect appears during the slot rotation, the expectation of payout and bonus acquisition will increase. When three or more regular designs such as athletic shoes and mini-girlfriends are aligned in the same row from the left end , a dividend is won, and she appears on the stereoscopic screen and the "double up chance" starts. If you select "DOUBLE UP (challenge with all dividends)" or "HALF DOUBLE (challenge with half of dividends)", select one of "GOO", "CHOKI" or "PAR" and play janken with her. If she wins, the dividend will be doubled, if she wins, the dividend will be forfeited, and Aiko will be a challenge again. The chance will continue until she wins or chooses "COLLECT", and at the end, she will get the number of medals shown in "SAVE". It is also possible to immediately select "COLLECT" and get the medal as it is without challenging the chance. A "CHANCE" symbol, in which three mini girlfriends gather, may appear on each reel, and if three or more (reels) appear, various bonuses will be obtained ( they do not need to be continuous from the left end, It may be different ). Three giveaways (the same as the red panel event in the panel game), four give you a date mode, and five consecutive wins a massive medal. Note that the medal payout for five consecutive games may exceed JACKPOT depending on the number of BETs. Date mode It is divided into four stages (stages 1-3 and destinations). The “date level” is applied to dates from slot games, and the higher the level, the higher the degree of expectation for medal payouts and heart acquisition. In the date mode from the panel game, no level is specified. In Stages 1 to 3, the present boxes are opened one by one at 5BET, and medals and hearts (1 to 3 pieces) are obtained. Earn 3 hearts before opening 10 boxes in each stage to clear the game, and clear 3 consecutive stages to reach your destination. However, if even one heart runs short, dating mode ends (goes home) at that point. After completing Stages 1 and 2, you will get two JP Slot Tickets that allow you to challenge the JACKPOT slot after the end of date mode. After completing stage 2, an event occurs that causes the player to get lost and decide which way to go, and if you select any of "right", "straight ahead", or "left", you rarely skip stage 3 and arrive at the destination There is. At the destination, select one of the three cards with the name of the event (spot) shuffled on the screen as "Skinship Chance". If you draw a card, you will enter "Skinship mode" after talking about the event, but if you draw an end card, you will end date mode after talking (you will get one JP slot ticket). In addition, if you draw a continuation card that sometimes appears, after the conversation, the remaining two cards will be re-drawn (one JP slot ticket will be acquired). In the skinship mode, pay dividends (medals and JP slot tickets) while rubbing her with her finger. The heart on the stereoscopic screen fills up if the skinship progresses well, and if the heart reaches 100% within the time limit (60 seconds), it will be "Heart MAX" and a reward (kiss) event after winning the dividend After that, the date mode ends. In the case of 99% or less, the date mode ends as it is after obtaining the dividend. Depending on the spot, if you achieve Heart MAX, you can acquire costumes at the end of date mode. JACKPOT slot After the end of date mode, if you have a JP slot ticket, the "JACKPOT slot" starts and you can turn the slot by the number of acquired tickets. The slots are the same 3 rows x 5 reels as in the slot game described above, with symbols such as athletic shoes and mini girls and illustration fragments. When three or more symbols are aligned in the same column from the left end, a medal payout is won. When the illustration fragment is completely displayed, the reel is fixed until the end of the game. The fixed reel can be used as a substitute for any symbol as "WILD", increasing the probability that the symbols will be aligned. Also, if a notice effect appears during the slot rotation, the expectation of obtaining a payout and fully displaying illustration fragments increases. Some of these announcements will be lifted by obtaining certain items in advance. When all five illustration fragments are completely displayed and the illustration is completed, the jackpot is established, the jackpot value at that time (progressive initial value 500 at factory shipment / 0.01 increase per 1 BET. Maximum savings at initial setting 2000) The number of medals obtained by adding the slot payout until the formation is added to the total number of medals, and when the e-AMUSEMENT PASS is used, the completed illustration is saved in the gallery and can be viewed from the "JP album" of MY PAGE. Real dating Like Team Fortune large medal game which was produced " GRAND CROSS CHRONICLE (series third installment of the foregoing the GRAND CROSS)" and " FORTUNE TRINITY works with", her play "in both models real dating has a" function. When playing with e-AMUSEMENT PASS, she may get a ball or orb from her in a red panel event in a panel game or a gift bonus in a slot game. This is the link item needed for a real date. After receiving the link item, read the PASS with the play data recorded on the card reader of the compatible game (no PIN required), and she will appear after the Love Plus Medal title image is displayed on the monitor and respond Items (normal balls or orbs) that can challenge the jackpot chance according to the game are paid out to the field and the real date begins. During play, she shows various reactions, such as talking to the player and operating on behalf of the player in events that require button operations such as reach. Also, you can call the AR code from MY PAGE of the compatible game and shoot with the medal date AR function of Apple 's iOS device application "Love Plus i" version 1.4.0 or later ( iPhone / iPod touch 4th generation / iPad 2 Corresponding to). In addition, even if she is not on the screen, the mini-her display at the lower right of the screen of the corresponding game can confirm that the date is in progress. If the same PASS is authenticated again in this game after the end of the real date, an event to look back on the real date with her will occur before the game starts. If JACKPOT has been acquired at this time, her image and the number of acquired WINs will be displayed as memories of the real date. The link item has an expiration date, and will expire if it is not used in a compatible game in the same store as the Love Plus Medal within the expiration date. Items for GRAND CROSS CHRONICLE cannot be used in FORTUNE TRINITY (or vice versa). Furthermore, since the card reader of "FORTUNE TRINITY" does not support mobile phones, if a player using a mobile phone as an e-AMUSEMENT PASS receives a linked item of the same game, the card type e -Cannot be used unless data is transferred to AMUSEMENT PASS. In addition, if you play an arcade after experiencing a real date, a costume with the Team Fortune logo (2 types in total) will be added as a privilege, and she will wear it at a fashion show (including a relaxing fashion show), a dream event, and a silhouette quiz There was something. However, due to the termination of the online service of the arcade, it became impossible. In the sequels of both series, " DREAMSPHERE GRAND CROSS " and " FORTUNE TRINITY 2 ", the real dating function is omitted, and real dating is not possible with both models. However, "DREAMSPHERE GRAND CROSS" is premised on coexistence with the previous work (CHRONICLE or PREMIUM) (up to 8 stations can be converted), and you can continue to enjoy real dating at unconverted CHRONICLE stations. Update History April 14, 2011 * A red box has been added to the present box in dating mode (dates from panel games only). When the red box appears, you can always get one of the large medals (50 WIN), standard medals (5 WIN), and hearts (1 to 3). * Date spot and JACKPOT illustrations added. June 7, 2011 * "Halls" collaboration planning support. * Date spot added. July 20, 2011 * Slot games added. * Introduce the level system to dating mode (only dating from slot games). * Added tutorial mode (how to play panel game). * Date spot and JACKPOT illustrations added. December 12, 2011 * Limited time items and standby screen images added. Campaign event * A “White Day Campaign” was scheduled to be held between March 14 and 21, 2011, in which special medal set gifts and link items necessary for real medals dating were unconditionally distributed. However, due to the Great East Japan Earthquake that occurred on the 11th of the same month immediately before the implementation, it was postponed indefinitely (effectively canceled). Later, from May 13 to 22 of the same year, an alternative project of the same content was implemented. * From April 20 to May 8, 2011 (and 2012), we held an event to commemorate Nene's birthday, "Happy Birthday Nene Anegasaki." Commemorative items have appeared on both medals and arcades for a limited time (medals are one type of standby screen image and arcades are two types of print cards). The medal standby screen image can be acquired only when using e-AMUSEMENT PASS . Before and after the campaign began in 2011, both medals and arcades were updated. * On May 12, 2011, the release of Nintendo 3DS version "NEW Love Plus" was announced, and in commemoration of that, at a limited time period from the same day to May 31st, an arcade dream event (included in the main part of the DS version) A costume worn by three people has appeared . 28 Costumes in connection with the animals that each of the three likes. The gift box will add to the player's own costume and may be worn at a fashion show or dream event. * From June 7, 2011, collaborated with Nippon Craft Foods ' throat candy “ HALLS ”. Commemorative items have appeared on both medals and arcades for a limited time (medals are standby screen images and one item each, and arcades are one print card and one costume). The medals are open until June 19 and the arcade is open until July 31. Non - cards can only be obtained when using e-AMUSEMENT PASS . Cards and costumes can only be obtained if she is Nene . Before and after the campaign, both medals and arcades have been updated. * The “Summer Vacation Present Campaign” has been implemented since August 11, 2011. Arcade receives the stamp card at the amusement facility, the arcade presents the photo taken and printed out with Shutter Plus to the staff (one stamp per day, date must be inserted), and a medal borrows a fixed amount of medal (1000 yen) 5 stamps per minute) to get a stamp, and draw one lot for each card that has 5 stamps. You can always get either the NEW Love Plus version of the original e-AMUSEMENT PASS (3 types for each girlfriend) or the original can badge (36 types in total). The stamp card is valid only when you play at the facility where you received it, and the campaign ends as soon as the prize runs out. * From August 17 to September 4, 2011 (and 2012), commemorative items appeared on both medals and arcades for a limited time to commemorate Rinko's birthday (medals are one type of standby screen image and arcade) Are two types of print cards). The medal standby screen image can be acquired only when using e-AMUSEMENT PASS . * On September 1, 2011, to commemorate the opening of the “e-AMUSEMENT GATE” dedicated page, the “80's Idol” costume appeared on the arcade (at this time there is no clear expiration date). A costume worn by three people with a special illustration that is added to the gallery when special conditions are met in the DS main edition. The color of the costume is different for each girlfriend. * On September 14, 2011, the "Devil" costume appeared on the arcade (no expiration date specified at this time). * From October 5 to 23, 2011, commemorative items appeared on both medals and arcades in commemoration of Aika's birthday (medals have one type of standby screen image and arcades have two types of print cards). The medal standby screen image can be acquired only when using e-AMUSEMENT PASS . Just before the campaign started, the arcade was updated. * On October 12, 2011, the "Halloween" costume appeared on the arcade (there is no stated expiration date at this time). * On November 7, 2011, the “ Jikkyou Powerful Pro Baseball ” costume appeared on the arcade (there is no clear expiration date at this time). Uniform worn by Konami's baseball game mascot character " Pawapro-kun ". The sleeves are not long sleeves. * On November 14, 2011, the " Rumble Rose " costume appeared on the arcade (no expiration date specified at this time). Costume worn by characters appearing in Konami's female wrestling game of the same name. Costumes are different for each girl (Aika: Reiko Hinomoto, Rinko: Candy Kane, Nene: Mr. Spencer). * On February 14, 2012, in commemoration of the launch of NEW Love Plus, the dream event costumes distributed in May of the previous year reappeared for the limited time from the same day to March 31. (Source: Wikipedia) Category:Games